memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cloak
I don't think it's really useful to move the disambiguation page to Cloak (disambiguation) as cloak, as in cloaking device, is quite a common and significant thing in the trekverse so the novel isn't clearly a more important page to have as the primary. Plus what's the point, as at the moment cloak is a redirect, rather than the novel actually being on the Cloak page. --8of5 22:25, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :I checked to see what was pointing to "Cloak" before making the change. There were two articles with the links refering to cloaking technology, and they actually used the word "cloaked." So, while you may think its significant, it has not proven to be so in practical application. :I would also point out, this is a resource for non-canon material, which IMHO is the best argument for making the novel the direct link. --Seventy 00:50, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :One more thing: if you go to cloaking device and click "what links here," you'll see there are over 100 articles that link directly there. Clearly, the article writers were not having a problem directing their links appropriately before now. --Seventy 00:54, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Indeed I always directly link to cloaking device even when using another word in the text, just the same as I would always link directly to Cloak (novel). My point was not how well editors have manage to get there links going directly, but which pages should be considered more or equally important as to claim the Cloak pagename and force the others to be disambiguated. In this case I don't think there is a clear winner, Cloak the novel is important, and cloaking devices (for which cloak is a short name for) are very important. Yes we are a non-canon resource, but that resource covers in-universe information as well as the sources of it, cloaks are a significant technology in the Star Trek universe, and the cloaking device page covers plenty of non-canon info. --8of5 01:56, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but what is the problem here? You admit that you link directly to cloaking device. Only two other articles used the "cloak" link when refering to the cloaking device, and did so in a manner that made it exceedingly easy to redirect to "cloaking device". Why are you making an issue where there is none? --Seventy 01:35, 18 December 2007 (UTC) The problem is nothing to do with how good people are at editing so to bypass directly linking to cloak, it is how general users of this site are able to find information. I do not think either cloaking devices or the novel Cloak have clear precedence for the pagename. In fact in anything cloaking device does, the only reason the novel gets a look in is because it is a novel, which is quite important, but cloaking devices are a major technology in the Trekverse, therefore an important article. Previously Cloak was a disambiguation page for both of these articles, currently, if you type in Cloak you get redirect to Cloak (novel) and then if you are looking for cloaking devices have to go to Cloak (disambiguation) to find them. Cloak should have remained as a disambiguation page so users can easily and quickly find both of these major articles. --8of5 17:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Right, I've fixed the links to all go directly to the Cloak (novel) page, any other reason not to return to it's previous and more useful purpose as a disambiguation page? --8of5 12:48, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes: it is '''NOT' more useful.'' And your belief that it is does not change that fact. But, if one needs to be a three-year-old and have things their way, so be it... --Seventy 13:41, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah I'm definitely the three year old here... just how is it NOT useful to ignore the fact that cloak is a very common colloquialism for cloaking devices and therefore a very likely word someone looking for cloaking devices (not aware we name the page cloaking device, you know, a casual user of this site, rather than either of the likes of us who are here far to much and do know exactly where to find it) to be searching for. Heck the novel is named Cloak in part for that very fact! --8of5 17:41, 21 December 2007 (UTC)